Los amantes carmín
by anachan1996
Summary: Los celos, quienes son los amante carmín? Sera fácil deshacerse de la primera mujer de su vida(?)


**Los amantes carmín**

Pequeños murmullos invaden los pasillos de la gran sede de Shinigamis, murmullos que pronto se convirtieron en rumores y rumores que se habían convertido en cuestiones. Preguntas surgían y amaneraban la mentalidad de tan estoico ser de cabellos peinados hacía un lado de colores ultramar. -¿Los amantes carmín?- ¿De qué nueva broma se trataba aquello?, simplemente no comprendía ese nuevo término que rondaba como vil fantasma por todos los pasillos de tan importante lugar, una oficina a algunos pasos de un nuevo pasillo de salida hacía los cubículos de sus empleados, una puerta de color café tallada en madero fino y que tan fino ¿Roble? de donde lo habían sacado, sobre esta una placa que decía "William T. Spears gerente de London/Inglaterra", abriendo dicha puerta se ve claramente el escritorio de aquel hombre y tras ese escaño se observa aquel hombre con sus codos sobre la base de esa butaca y los dedos entrelazados, su mirada hacía la puerta, la mirada fría y fija con el ceño fruncido, lar cortinas cerradas que impedían la entrada de la luz, todo por completo a obscuras solo un tenue brillo que radiaban los ojos del gerente.

Un leve rechinido de entre sus dientes y un golpe sobre el escritorio de café caoba, estaba furioso, más que eso, estaba "Muriendo de celos".

**-Oh~ Madame red- **exclama la parca roja al a solas con esta, simplemente le mira en tan bellos vestido rojo que se apegaba y se moldeaba perfectamente a esa esbelta figura de su nueva "ama", dos casos increíblemente semejantes, "Una pareja" que deseaba pero no tenía, un encuentro desafortunado para algunos mientras para otros era el comienzo de un nuevo amor.

**-Grell….¿Qué piensas….de esto?- **una sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios pintados de un rojo pación, tan carnosos como los de su contrario, aquel hombre afeminado pero bello en lenguaje de hombres pero ¡No!, la palabra correcta era guapo. Un vestido no muy corto de cuero rojo que se moldeaba a la cintura de la mujer de cabellos rojos cortos, denotaban sus pechos, la envidia de muchas mujeres y ¿por qué no el caso de el carmín?, unas zapatillas altas y un sombrero del mismo color como acompañamiento, cual color por la que se le llamo "Madame Red".

**-¿Qué es lo que realmente deseas oír?- **Nadie más que ellos en la sala, solo sus "benditos" cuerpo con alma, la parca roja se levanto, aunque….no se le podía llamar parca en ese momento puesto sus cabellos eran de otro color, sus ojos no eran neón, sus lentes no eran realmente los que debería utilizar, por lo cual entonces deberíamos llamarle…"El mayordomo de la familia Barnett"

Ríe con suavidad, cual dama con delicadeza, **-Sabes lo que deseo escuchar- **exclamo mientras daba pequeños pasos hasta "su" hombre, quien ya cuando le estaba abrazando por el cuello mientras era tomada de la cadera tenía su aspecto original, aquellos cabellos rojos amarrados en una coleta, no llevaba ese típico traje que solo los Shinigamis usaban o bien dicho que solo el usaba por obligación, un traje maravilloso de color negro sin la gabardina negra, una camisa roja y una corbata de color vino, sus zapatos de no ahora tacón, simplemente de plataforma. El ahora si parca roja le tomo de la cadera y sonrío ampliamente mostrando levemente sus colmillos.

**-Valla, entonces no tengo opción, deje me decir que…-** nuevamente guardo un poco de silencio, observando a ambos lados de la mansión Barnett, solo revisando que en verdad no hubiera nadie y así le toma del mentón alzando levemente su mirada hacía los ojos neón que solo como Shinigami poseía **–Eres hermosa-** susurro suavemente acercando se a los labios de su contraria y rosarlos lentamente para así comenzar un suave y casto beso, por lo contrario la mujer de cabellos rojos no se dejo, en realidad sonrió contra los labios de este y tomo de los hombros al segador de almas arrugando su saco con las manos para así alzarse de puntas y profundizar el beso, actuando antes que este, puesto ya entre sus dientes tenía el labio de la muerte haciendo sangrar un poco combinado el sabor de su saliva y aquel sabor ferroso del flujo rojo.

**-Te has vuelto torpe, tonto y lento cariño- **ríe dulcemente mientras se separa de sus labios reincorporando-se dé su "amante", así mismo le observa fijamente y sonríe con dulzura, por lo contrario el que yace frente a esta hace una leve mueca de disgusto, no pudo evitar relacionar esas palabras con las de "su" William, hombre de estoico ser. El reaper sonrió y jalo Angelina al sofá dejando la caer, le miro con superioridad y desajusto su corbata.

**-Es tu culpa- **exclamo serio, mientras lentamente se quitaba los zapatos y así subiendo a horcajadas de ella hizo caer un tanto de su peso **–Tener que actuar como el mayordomo torpe me ha hecho inútil- **la mujer sonrió ante sus palabras, tenía que ser así, si no serían descubiertos por el infernal mayordomo de los Phantomhive y por el conde Ciel Phantompive también llamado como "El perro guardián de la reina", acaricio sus caderas lentamente y besos su pálido cuello, dejando y depositando algunos chupetes en este marcando la como "suya"(?), suaves gemidos se escaparon de los labios de los labios de Angelina quien cerró sus ojos disfrutando del momento.

**-Solo préstemelo, deseo escribir algunas cosas por favor…- **Dijo el de cabellos ultramar al de cabellos peliplata, este le entrego una plumilla roja y un separador, sin más sonrió muy levemente, tronando sus dedos un libro apareció frente a él, la pasta era de cuero y en esta se encontraba un candado como si se tratara de un diario, pero no era eso, solo era la protección de los Cinematic Recod de los Shnigamis, estos eran libros protegidos de tres formas, la número uno era que todos los Cinematic Recod de los Shinigamis debes estar forrados de cuero y con la primordial seguridad de un candado, la segunda que se encontraban en una habitación dentro de la biblioteca con seguridad de igual forma y contraseña además que en estas dos Shinigamis parecidos a querubines, pero estos eran diferentes a todos sus ojos eran de color neón pero no utilizaban gafas pues estaban ciegos, estos se guiaban a través de sus oídos, de los sonidos y de las vibraciones como los murciélagos, cualquiera que no fuera un permitente se le mataría con la legendaria guadaña.

Escribiendo ciertas cosas el tiempo paso, y el día del juicio llego….

**-Pero…pero…este niño es mi…- ** Dijo angelina por ultimo antes de que fuera atravesada por la oz de él carmín quien hizo rugir su Death Scythe con gran fuerza, las laminas de la oz giraban con fuerza atravesando el pecho de aquella mujer.

**-Que disgusto, Madame Red. Ya no estoy interesada, en mujeres ordinarias como tu- **una posición firme de la parca roja quien sin más en un taje saco su oz del pecho de esa mujerzuela observando con claridad el cinematic record de Angelina Durless/ Madame Red.

Desde lo más alto llevaba ya un buen rato observando todo, desde que el rojizo había salido de su escondite en su forma humana **–Honestamente- **esbozo una sonrisa maliciosa, ¿Quién había sido el culpable de la muerte de la "amante" de Grell Sutcliff? Realmente sus celos le habían segado, ¿Pero cómo había conseguido esa venganza? La traición jamás lo permitiría, Sutcliff se las pagaría muy caro, ese era el principio de su VENGANZA.


End file.
